A piece of equipment commonly employed by gymnasts for perfecting motor skill development, and more specifically for perfecting gymnastic skills, is called a "balance beam." The balance beam most commonly employed by gymnasts and of the type used in gymnastic competition is in the form of an elongated horizontal beam with a flat horizontal narrow and straight upper surface. The balance beam is supported at an elevation of approximately three feet, more or less, above a floor surface. The gymnast performs acts of skill on the narrow elongated horizontal upper surface. The apparatus is called a "balance beam" since it requires the gymnast to exercise a high degree of balance to stay atop the narrow horizontal beam surface.
The balance beam is an exceedingly effective apparatus for teaching motor skills, particularly to young students. Nearly all gymnastic activity, as well as athletic activity in general, requires a highly developed ability to maintain balance of the body. For this reason, a balance beam is a useful tool to develop young athletes, and particularly young gymnasts, and the skills learned on a balance beam provide useful development techniques whether or not the young students proceed to become a fully accomplished athletes or gymnasts.
There are two basic problems with the typical balance beam apparatus when used for young students. First is the fact that the typical balance beam is raised at a substantial elevation above the floor. Any activity on a balance beam, particularly by beginning students, inevitably results in falls. With the beam spaced at a height above the floor surface the possibility of injury is significant.
A second problem with the most commonly employed type of balance beam is that it is not easily portable. The common type of balance beam used for gymnastic classes and in gymnastic competition is time consuming to assemble and disassemble, and even in the completely disassembled form is difficult to transport.
The primary objects of this invention are to provide a portable motor skill development low beam that is at a low elevation above the floor surface so as to reduce the possibility of injury to beginning students and to provide a balance beam that is easily transportable from one location to another and is correspondingly easy to assemble or disassemble.
Other features of the portable motor skill development low beam of this disclosure are: (a) improved stability; (b) economy of manufacture and therefore easily affordable by most gymnastic students; (c) improved strength and light weight compared to other known types of balance beams; (d) provision of a balance beam having a low profile; (e) provision of a balance beam that can be assembled in various lengths, such as four feet, eight feet, twelve feet, sixteen feet, etc. at the option of the user; and (f) provision of an apparatus that provides a true beam upper surface for use by the gymnastic student.